


When Days Are Too Short

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Drabble series for their upcoming busy busy days.





	1. (1)

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Jun came home and found that there was no warm light and presence waiting for him. Tired enough to do anything else, he slipped into bed leaving everything to be dealt with the next morning.

Amidst deep slumber, he later felt wet kisses on his nape, hands on his chest and slithering south, warm body behind him, above him, surrounding him. Those kisses intoxicated him, those hands enthralled him, that warm body took him. Admist lust haze, he was exposed, given pleasure and completely used.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning when Jun woke up to his alarm, alone and feeling thoroughly sated in their bed. Bleary enough before his coffee hit, he reached the nightstand for his glasses and found a note.

"I miss you! By the way, I made coffee."

"Y'd think?" was the only thing on Jun's mind when he slowly got off bed with wide grin, heading onto the kitchen to have his first coffee.


	2. (2)

Having crazy schedules, ones that were almost impossible to match, ones that separated them apart for the next months to come, ones that didn't allow them to share the same day off, ones that upped the stake of trying to share anything together, was actually not their first time.

Thus when they had variety filming and were in the same proximity for at least 5 hours one day, they cherished every second they had to spend off-camera. Arashi was not to be called to the set until last minute, because Ohno said so to the producer earlier giving the impression that he wanted power nap to make up the lack of sleep as result of last night fishing trip--which exactly what he was doing then. For once Aiba didn't nag Sho with his latest internet discovery and instead using the side chair to read the newest manga he got yesterday. Nino managed to muster his best ignorant face yet put his DS on mute.

On the corner of the long couch, Jun lounged about skimming his butai script, studying his notes, and absently stroking soft hair on his lap. Soft breathing was the only sound one could hear in the room as Sho nestled and curled asleep comfortably for another 10 minutes.


	3. (3)

"I got the ticket already. My manager passed it to me this afternoon," Sho snuggled closer to Jun.

It was way after midnight, but with their schedule it meant that the day had just been over. At least they both still had the energy to take a shower before hitting the bed. Morning schedule is no less crazy. Jun shifted a bit closer, tried to enjoy this rare moment and drifted to sleep at least together for the first time in way too long.

"Just don't tell me which day, okay," sleep would take him over in a minute, Jun's eyes was already closed, "Don't tell me the day, I don't need to be more nervous that I'm already am."

Sho chuckled sleepily, "I won't then, even I know that you'd do just great." He kissed Jun's temple and let sleep take him over too.


	4. (4)

Small pecks on the lips soon becomes passionate kisses and soon becomes trying to take as much as possible from the other.

"Why do we spend, uh Sho, so many time making out in genkan these days?" Jun breathlessly asked Sho who at the moment was busy grinding his hip while doing delicious tongue-work on Jun's neck. Jun moaned in appreciation and in return slid his hands into Sho's jeans, suggesting even more, and Sho moaned back in agreement.

It happened too often recently and neither of them was complaining; they were just effectively using their almost non-exisistent spare time together.

Sho's phone was buzzing on his back pocket 10 minutes later, and Jun murmured something that sounded like 'have a great day, you', again breathlessly, while making sure Sho's clothes was back to the original state. Sho kissed him softly this time and then they parted for the day.


	5. A Store Pocket of Morning Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Über sweet fluff, of shared morning off during their busy busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of the drabble series—a special one shot since it exploded into this. *facepalm* I gave up the urge to edit down any further, so there. Also, the fact that it took Sho 30 minutes to peel half an apple had resulted into this. My brain apparently is stranger to the concept of succinctness. Damnit. XDD

Although, on some days, they craved to indulge on the so little time they shared, the precious moments of being together, no single word of complaints uttered though for they had learned to accept what came along with all the responsibilities.

More often than not, in the morning, Sho started his day watching Jun still asleep the morning when the previous night he got home quite early by their standard, and Jun came home around 3 AM, exhausted and hitting the bed without fussing about anything.

As Sho tried not to wake the man beside him, he snuggled himself closer to the warmth and told himself at least they were together at the beginning of the day even if the other one wasn't conscious, trying to prolong his precious moment before he had to head to work fairly early in the morning.

And more often than not, at night, Jun ended his day watching Sho already asleep when he came home around 3 AM and Sho had already passed out from exhaustion and trying to get some rest to meet yet another of his very early morning schedule.

Jun usually stared until he couldn't fight sleepiness no longer and then told himself that at least they were together at the end of the day even if the other one wasn't conscious and snoring softly. It's his own way to also prolong his precious moment.

Such kept on happening; sometimes it was painfully natural, making them forget they used to share more in what seemed to be distant past. Yet, acceptance and patience did pay off. Handsomely. Stars aligned, schedules matched, and for the first time in a long while they both had a morning off they deserved, _their_ morning off.

They didn't even know that they've waited for this morning; didn't even allow themselves to expect such treat. Yet they shared silence meaningful stares when they figured out few weeks ago.

Sho chuckled happily, touched Jun's arm lightly and all tired smile while Jun beamed at him in return and anticipation. Even Nino's loud snort from across the greenroom didn't prevent them from continuing to bask, a little longer.

Days passed in blurs and ever determined to make up the lack of quantity with quality, they continued to share their days in their own resolute ways.

The night before, Sho got home first, hefting three large grocery bags to stock the fridge, after all he believed that "there's no such thing as too much planning".

Being home quite early gave him chance to unwind and had peaceful proper dinner although he felt a little bit guilty for turning down Aiba’s offer for a drink. He needed the quiet time after all, plus he couldn’t deny the anticipation surge he felt all day, and he wanted to be home.

Having morning off also meant they had to work extra either prior or afterwards for it. In Jun's case, it was the latter, partially because his current daily schedule were mostly packed around noontime, He'd soon be immersed in ungodly extensive rehearsal days near the stage play performance.

In Sho's case, it was the other way around, if not both ways. He was sure the next days of shooting were going to be interminable and exhausting. News coverage had taken priority early that week therefore weekend schedule had to made up for his two-days absence of filming.

Morning off was difficult to come by; morning off together almost never happened. Still, the next day, Sho didn't have to be in the studio until around 10AM, while Jun's rehearsal started on midday. Morning off together did come about _when_ it came about.

When Sho climbed into bed, it was almost midnight. He tried to read the novel he had been trying to finish for two months but tiredness took over and he was asleep within minutes with bed side lamp still on and the novel still on his hand.

That was how Jun found him few hours later when he got home; he couldn't help to stop by the doorway and just stared for a while on the naked figure currently sprawling on their bed and snoring softly.

Jun was wiped out from the late gym session he pushed himself on doing and sleep was the only coherent idea he had at the moment. He set aside his bags, and soon joined Sho on the bed, set aside the book, and turned off the bedside lamp. Seeking for warmth, he pulled the sleeping man closer and was asleep in split second.

None of them set their alarm that morning; it was their unspoken agreement for any day off after all. It was still shy morning when Sho's right eyes peered open slowly; he felt the light touch of arm resting on his waist and the soft breaths on his ear.

He closed his eyes again to relish the moment, and held the thoughts about the day to come. Waking up without an alarm blaring was pure heaven, and he was waiting for this morning since days ago. Jun stirred, felt the slight movement Sho made and snuggled closer to the warmth they shared.

Before long, Sho’s hands were roaming on half-asleep Jun, and that sinuous mouth was tripping the pulse before the latter was fully awake. Gently, slowly, fingertips stroke over warm body; followed with brush of lips, slide of tongue and seductive gruff whisper.

The mouth was eager, the hands quick and greedy. He breathed Jun’s name, breathed Jun’s name before his mouth ravished him, before his hands slid down south and shot both of them from dreamy drift into urgent lust.

Then both of them drowned themselves in pure sensation and shock of heat; limbs tangled as they rolled to give more and more pleasure to each other. Jun ran his hands over Sho’s back, thrilling himself with the angles, the smooth skin, the hard line of muscles.

Both might have spoken, or tried, but they pulled each other closer, took each other deeper into passionate contact. Enclosing their arms, legs, everything around each other, he surrounded the hard length of him as their fingers linking, their breaths snagged in their throats and their hearts leaped after it.

They slid down together, shuddering and clinging to each other. When Jun’s head rested on his chest, Sho closed his eyes again and shifted so he could draw Jun over and rest his head on the shoulder.

“Please, for your own good, don’t you dare inform me what time it is in the morning,” Jun stifled a yawn as his hands were making comforting circle on Sho’s spine.

Sho chuckled contently as he curled up closer against Jun, still steadying his uneven breath.

“I miss us so fucking much,” he muttered on the dip of Jun’s collarbone and earned a kiss on a top of his head.

Jun then caught his face in his hands, smiled tenderly and replied, “I miss us so fucking much too.”

Both leaned forward to each other and shared another lazy kiss. After a long while, Jun withdrew slightly and waited until Sho opened his eyes slowly.

“French toast?”

“I miss that so fucking much too,” Sho answered with a sly grin.

“Such a foul mouth and so early in the morning. Come on, let’s eat,” replied Jun, giving a peck on the corner of the lips before sliding out from bed and heading to the bathroom.

Sho stayed for a moment longer before grabbing the grey sweatpants on foot of the bed, put them on and headed to the kitchen.

Jun found him on the kitchen, already fiddling with the coffee machine. He rummaged the fridge, satisfied with Sho’s capability of sticking to his list of grocery shopping and started to take out what he needed for breakfast.

Coffee scent soon filled the kitchen and Sho put the first cup steaming coffee next the stacks of bread in front of Jun. He took it gratefully and started to single handedly soak bread slices into the egg mixture.

As Jun prepared their main breakfast dish, Sho went out to get the newspapers. He gathered his laptop and phone from bedroom desk and set it on his side of the dining table before going back to the kitchen.

Jun finished his coffee at the same time he put the last one on the stacks of toast on the plate. Sho then gathered the sliced fruit from the fridge, took the wrappers off and set it on two plates before bringing them to the table.

Sho was all set up and already started nibbling melons when Jun came to the table bringing a plate of toast and an empty mug. Sho reached out for the mug, getting it a refill from the pot beside him while Jun fussed with plates.

When Jun sat down and gave Sho his fork, he chuckled seeing such apparent excitement on the latter’s face.

“Did you miss dinner or something?”

“It looks amazingly delicious,” Sho replied and didn’t hide his grin and longing glance over the stack of toasts.

“Go ahead, I’ll have the fruits first”.

Sho didn’t have to be told twice and immediately started shoving toast onto his plate and dug in. It was always a pleasure to watch Sho devoured his food and this morning was not an exception.

“Do you want milk with it?”

Sho shook his head, currently unable to give any response with his mouth busy chewing. Then Jun put one slice onto his plate and both of them fell into a silent yet comfortable rhythm of sharing breakfast.

As he slowly sipped his second mug, Jun reached and touched Sho’s stuffed cheeks softly as reminder that he should take his time with his breakfast. Sho cast a thankful glance for the reminder and gobbled a bit slower.

Jun started to sample the melon on Sho’s plate as he then reached for the newspaper Sho put on his left side on the table. He started on the sport section as usual, while Sho finished his fourth slice already.

He stood up, intending to go to the kitchen to fetch water, and threaded his hand on spikes of hair on Jun’s mane. Jun looked up from his newspaper and cast up a distracted smile.

“You want anything else?” Sho asked.

“More fruit perhaps? I ate half of yours already.”

“Okay, I’ll get more.”

While Sho was in the kitchen taking his time, Jun realized something he missed the first time this morning.

“Sho?”

“Mhmm.”

“Why did you buy sliced fruit instead of the whole thing and then all you have to do is…”

Realization came, and Jun couldn’t help to laugh. Sho came back to the table, carrying a plate and water bottle, with an embarrassed expression.

“I just thought it’d be….”

Jun caught his arm as he settled back on his chair, “It’s fine, you know, we talked about this. It was just an apple.”

“On national television, Jun, _national_ television!”

“I’ll wait no matter how long anyway,” Jun convinced him for the umpteenth time for the past weeks. When he saw a small nod from Sho, he reached for the plate, “Now, give me that.”

Sho passed him the plate and with that the matter was settled, for now at least. Jun would have to keep reminding him still, but he too would feel considerably better by days.

His phone beeped, and reminded him that he hadn’t checked his message since last night. He scrolled down the messages and stopped at an untitled message and chortled.

Once again Jun looked up and sent him a questioning look. Sho looked up and just gave Jun his phone.

“Satoshi-kun went fishing again.”

Jun groaned and snatched the phone only to see another photo of their Leader holding a big fish and wearing an ecstatic wide smile on screen.

“At least he went at night?

“And resulting to him dozing off all day?”

“Or maybe it’s his day off too?” Sho tried to suppress the laugh as he saw Jun frowning over the photo. “Don’t scold him too hard, will you?”

“Fat chance,” Jun replied. “I’m just going to remind him that….”

“Just say we want that piece of tuna for dinner or something.”

Jun sighed and complied as he hit the reply button and started to text Leader back.

“You’re sure it’s okay for you to drive me over? You don’t have much sleep yourself."

“It’s fine. I only have work till 7 tonight. I’ll catch up with rest tonight. I’d love to drive you, so stop worrying, okay?”

Sho pouted, and sometimes it was annoyingly cute to have Jun worrying about him and if being the receiving end of the fret meant he could spend more time with the worrying man, he would definitely have no complaint whatsoever.

Sho opened his laptop, started to one-handedly typing while his other hand absently put more fruits on his mouth. Jun then set Sho's phone down after he finished texting and returned to his sport section. His days were easier to handle for now, and if being called a worrying boyfriend meant he could spend more time with Sho, he would gladly accept the fact with no complain whatsoever.

Morning continued as both slowly passed their precious time, as coffee went cold and food completely devoured. Soon they would have to return to their hectic routine, but for a while this pocket of so little time they shared, the precious moments of being together, lingered.


	6. (6)

What exactly did you expect anyway? he mused. He loaded the rest of the stack to the machine, poured more detergent, and hit the start button. The machine started to spin, buzzing sound echoed on the small room; and in the far nook of the small dim-lit room, he slid down to sit on the floor, staring at nothing, and let his thoughts wandered. It was almost the same as sitting in the quiet living room, almost better though. He wondered if he should've just stopped trying eventually.


	7. (7)

"We do have comfy sofa on that side of the apartment," Sho pointed out. He went through the fridge and took one can of beer.

"That I know," Jun kept his focus on his book, while he sat on the floor, leaning on the oven, in the corner of their spotless kitchen.

"I'll just be over there," Sho cracked the beer, took one sip and went back to the warm living room. Jun didn't even look up when he murmured a soft _okay_.


	8. (8)

"You shouldn't be here".

"You shouldn't complain," Sho replied in low voice just beside Jun's ear. His hands roamed freely, his mouth trailed the jawline, his lips whispered promises.

"We can't," Jun stopped mid sentence, trying his best to put an end of whatever all this might lead to.

"We can't, huh?"


	9. Late Night in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An all and all fluff, of shared late night in the kitchen after that epic VS day.

And, it was almost 3 AM when he got home. The light in the living room was on and a hint of miso scent floated even at the dark entrance. He wondered and decided that it was just his imagination. Sleep definitely was what he needed if he could even imagine about miso scent at this time of day.

Sho stopped on his track when he was about to pass the kitchen, only to be greeted by one rather glazed eyes Jun currently staring at him while sitting in the island stool, his right cheek laid on the marble island top, in a certain weird angle while his right arm rested beside the mass of his rumpled hair. He appeared to be quite alert and slightly, Sho thought, annoyed.

"I hate to be nagging, Sho, but seriously?" Jun greeted Sho with low voice with hints of sleepiness. Sho angled his head in effort to stare back at Jun. His brain was currently trying hard to process the situation because the last time he remembered Jun was going to spend the night at Saitama.

"Seriously what?" Sho responded slowly. He put down his enormous bag on the corner table, along with several of other smaller bags he had been heaving. Walking over to the island counter, he sat across Jun and decided to settle with the same position. It might appeared as weird, but after having dull headache on the back of his head almost the whole night, it felt fantastic having his head rested on the cool surface of the island.

Sho angled his stare right at Jun's and did just that. Mild irritation was the first thing he noticed directed straight to him by those beautiful eyes but three seconds of stare time later, he also noticed deep concern and slight of hints impatience. He tried to flash a tired smile and perhaps reach for Jun, but Sho felt strangely content in just laying there motionless and continued staring.

It was Jun who reached first, perhaps due to the fact that he had more energy to spare at this time of day compared to Sho. His left hand outstretched to softly touch Sho's hair and end in playing with some hair sticking out near his ear. Sho softly hummed and closed his eyes while the caress continued.

"You're not drunk. That much I can tell," Jun said with hints of impatience didn't parallel with the strokes of his hands. Sho nodded, eyes still closed. Jun's touch felt amazing and while all his muscles demanded that he should go got horizontal in a proper bed immediately, Sho made no move at all.

"I was waiting, you know," Jun continued. Sho's eyes peered open and understanding dawned immediately.

"That much I can tell. I am sorry," eyes gazed straight to Jun's, Sho replied. At the warm apology, Jun's comforting strokes stopped. Sho sent questioning look over him and smiled. Their gaze met, held, and lingered.

"Filming went well?" Jun started again his strokes over Sho's hair.

"It did."

"Good. I just thought you'd need some company tonight."

Sho stared back at Jun and smiled. "I do. You. I need."

The smile bloomed when Sho heard Jun let out a giggle.

"Babbling like that. Very cute, Sakurai."

"My brain seems to have shut down an hour ago," Sho sighed. He wished to close his eyes and got some shut-eye right there for the rest of the night, but he knew that Jun wasn't beyond leaving him in the kitchen till morning.

"Let's go to bed then. I'll let some cuddling happened tonight." Amused smile betrayed the intentionally harsh tone Jun let out. Too content with his somehow comfortable position and Jun's still lingering fingers on his hair, Sho didn't move an inch.

"You did let cuddling happened every night." He tried to pull off a fake pout, but no single muscle in his body was cooperating and making any attempt to budge. Damn, Jun's hand felt so good. Oh, if only he had the energy to voice his thoughts of where that hand should slide toward right now.

The day had passed fast and filled to the brim with group shootings; 6 hours of VS taping was both exhausting and entertaining, especially when Sho was the sole focus on the episode. But being a sole focus of any of their variety equated with ribbing remarks, good-natured teasing, and becoming the end of any joke's butt. Some days, even if it would always end well, a hint of sense of defeat would sneak right up anyone's head at. Sho's heart might be strong, and it was, Jun would've known best, but he had his limit more or less like any other.

When he decided that he wanted to be home, arrangements had been quite easy. Out of practicality, the company had prepared a hotel room for him for the week nights when rehearsals ran late so he didn't have to commute all the way back to downtown Tokyo just to get some rest. It was always a challenge, especially at busy times like these past months and many to come, to indulge in making significant personal time, but he was not complaining and Sho was not complaining, plus they were constantly trying. That was what counted.

"Few more minutes and you'll be practically asleep. Let's get you to bed. And _just_ sleep." Contrary to his words, Jun also didn't make any movement and stayed on his position himself.

"Why _just_ sleep?" The least Sho could do was keeping on the persistency. "Jun," Sho managed to pull off his best whining voice and aimed that as much as seductive look he could possibly bring about.

"Please. I bet you won't even stay awake even if I go down on you right now."

Because it was possibly true and Sho felt the lightest shiver running down his spine, he refused to acknowledge the fact.

"I will too." It came out in a whisper and certainly not convincing any judge. "If, and only if, I fell asleep, that means you had not been doing it properly."

"Slurred words from an immobile heap don't insult me at all."

Sho moaned softly when Jun's hand in his head was now massaging his scalp deliciously. "You have such strong grip these days," Sho mumbled almost unconsciously.

"You have such cheesy line tonight," Jun replied. "Make a move will you, I'll be right behind you."

The hand on his scalp right now was heaven-sent. With the coolness of marble island top, how his spine felt bent nicely along with his awkward position, the faint smell of soap from Jun and hints of miso soup scent from the kitchen, plus the comforting rustle of his own hair, Sho imagined that he could sleep right then right there for a week.

"Am not going anywhere," he finally responded. "Not until you promise me a mercy fuck. For a bad day at work."

Jun chuckled. "Nah, you had great day."

"How did you know that? You don't know what happened on location. I could have. I could've went home filled with frustration because filming didn't run smoothly, or, let's see, because VS staffs were extremely horrible today, or because you guys…you guys…" Sho tried to blink away the fog of exhaustion. "Tell me again, what did you guys do to me today?"

"We've been nothing but supportive bandmates, thank you very much."

"I don't feel any support, especially now."

"Try taking off your jeans now, and then I'll show you some."

Eyebrows knitted, Sho threw one of his weird glare to Jun. He could feel his brain spinning, making utmost effort to send orders to respective muscles, but none followed.

"Damn it, you are right,"

"I know I am," Jun grinned and Sho wondered why this smirking guy on his line of sight could keep the cool attitude while at the same time struggling the same lethal work hour, the same pressure, perhaps physically more so, and still be annoyingly alert at the end of a long day.

"You're too good for me," Sho murmured.

Instead of getting the chuckles, and giggles, Jun's eyes warmed and he thanked him. At the end of one long day, perhaps menial task even conducted in unconventional way did the trick.

Sho complained, mostly for show. "I should've gotten a kiss. A peck, a soft cheek stroke. Anything," he whined, or perhaps tried to prolong the moment.

"You'll get as much as me undressing you and that's it."

"See if I'll pay that hot shower sex I still owe you." This time he pulled off all his might and managed to conjure a decent pout.

"Oh no, what am I going to do with myself then?"

"That's sarcasm."

"It certainly was," Jun laughs and finally stood up, his stance swayed a bit, and Sho realized that Jun was not as alert as he appeared to be. He went around the island and stretched out his hand, towering in front of Sho, waiting. "C'mon, bedroom now."

Sho finally caved, grabbed Jun's armed and straightened himself up. He would only had to walk few meters and then he'd find a decent bed. The thought somehow brought some strength back to his weary bones.

"I had a thought that you'll be hauled back home, reeked of whiskey and loud as hell," Jun looped his arm around Sho's waist and together they headed to the bedroom.

"Give me some credit, will you," Sho replied.

"I do. That's why I want to be home when you're back." They reached the bedroom door, and Jun didn't even bother to reach the switch and just kept on walking toward the bed. "I'm glad you got home just fine."

They stopped at the edge of the bed and Sho turned to Jun, focusing on the silhouette of his profile and whispered, "You're too good for me."

I sure am." Jun turned to face Sho. His hands strayed behind Sho, giving comforting strokes. "Let's undress you and sleep."

"Let's." And Sho hand sneaked to squeeze Jun's left butt cheek.

"If I don't know about your headache, I'd smack you for that," Jun didn't even flinched and kept on unbuttoning Sho's shirt unhurriedly. Sho hands went down again and squeezed the other cheek. For good measure.


End file.
